Le plus beau des cadeaux
by lovelylove2016
Summary: Sirius et Remus vont s'offrir le plus beau des cadeaux de Noël


**Le plus beau des cadeaux**

Nous sommes le 24 décembre au soir. Remus, Sirius, Harry, Hermione et la famille Weasley fêtaient le réveillon tous ensemble. Après un bon repas avec une dinde fourré et autres plats de fête. Chacun partirent se coucher dans leurs chambres respectives du 12, Square Grimmaurd. Remus avait du mal à dormir alors il partit boire un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Il n'entendit pas qu'il y avait une personne qui le regardait dans cette pièce où quelques heures auparavant ils avaient mangé.

\- Tu ne dors pas Remus ?

Remus fut surpris et lâcha le verre qui se brisa contre le sol de pierre.

\- Sirius tu m'as fait peur espèce d'idiot !

\- Excuse-moi veut tu ? dis le concerner

Sirius s'approcha.

\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Dis-t-il en enlaçant le loup garou

\- Tu n'as rien à offrir à Harry, c'est ça ?

\- Non ! Je n'ai rien trouvé de convenable pour toi en fait.

\- Sirius ! tu sais bien que tu n'as rien à m'offrir.

\- Bien sûr ! mais tu as toujours été là pour moi donc…

\- C'est faux. J'ai cru que c'était toi qui avais vendu James et Lilly au seigneur des ténèbres.

\- …

Voyant le visage triste de son meilleur ami, Remus s'empressa de dire :

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Non ce n'est pas grave.

Sirius se détacha de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il voulait tellement lui dire mais il avait peur de sa réaction lorsqu'il serait au courant de son secret. Au bout d'un long moment de silence, ils décidèrent de retourner se coucher.

Vers 3 heures du matin, une ombre se glissa sous les draps de Remus. Lorsque celui-ci se retourna il découvrit son ami avec une expression de peur sur le visage.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Rien du tout, je trouvais juste qu'il faisait froid alors je suis venu me réchauffer auprès de toi.

\- Sirius si ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je jurerais que tu mens.

\- Bon okey j'avoue j'ai fait un cauchemar…

Après quelques minutes de silence le loup garou le rompit.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Non

\- D'accord

\- Vous étiez en train de dîner tous ensemble vous riez et vous vous amusiez bien. C'était la veille de Noël. Tandis que moi je vous regardais par la fenêtre gelé et affamés. Et soudain… le trou noir.

Remus pris Sirius dans ses bras.

\- Sirius tu sais bien que nous ne t'abandonneront jamais dans le froid ni même autre pars. Surtout Harry il t'aime beaucoup tu sais.

L'animagus releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de son amant. Puis Remus dit avec tendresse :

\- Essaye de dormir tu veux !?

Le jeune Black acquiesça puis posa sa tête contre le torse chaud de son amour secret. Ils s'endormirent ainsi jusqu'au matin.

Lorsque Remus se réveilla il vit que Sirius dormait encore. Il détailla chaque parcelle du visage qui se trouvait en face de lui. Le front, les yeux habituellement vert était en cet instant clos, son nez puis ses lèvres. Remus les aimait beaucoup et surtout lorsqu'elle d'découvrait un sourire. Enfoui dans ses pensées il ne remarqua pas les yeux qui le regardaient.

\- Tu comptes rester figé comme ça encore longtemps ?

\- …

Remus revenu dans le monde réelle et rougit sur les pensées qu'il venait d'avoir sur son meilleur ami.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait rougir ainsi ?

\- … Rien

Leur regard se plongea dans celui qu'ils aimaient. Et en peu de temps leurs lèvres se celèrent l'une à l'autre.

Le baiser fut rompu lorsqu'Harry entra dans la chambre pour venir chercher les deux hommes. Les deux amoureux rougirent intensément tout comme Harry. Le survivant déclara :

\- Heu... le petit déjeuner est prêt.

Le jeune garçon allait partir quand Sirius l'interpella.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne dirais rien aux autres. Ah et au faite Joyeux Noël. _Harry fit un grand sourire_

\- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi Harry. _Dirent les deux hommes d'une même voix_

Harry partit en referment la porte. Les tourtereaux se retrouvèrent seuls dans la chambre. Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent d'un doux baiser remplis d'amour. Puis allèrent déjeuner dans la cuisine.

Ce Noël fut alors le plus beau pour les deux hommes qui s'aimaient tendrement.


End file.
